


Wet Work

by vrwcr



Series: Darkness Falls [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrwcr/pseuds/vrwcr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slight difference that makes all the difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Work

# Darkness Falls

# 

  


#  Wet Work

# 

In hindsight it was probably a bad idea. Heading off to Midgar after Cloud, trying to find him had futile, there were just so many people and Tifa couldn't get on to the plate to look for him.

Looking for Cloud was only one problem. Money, a place to stay and food were the other parts of the problem. Money had been solved easily enough if in a different way, street fighting was common in the slums, it was mostly two bit brawlers, easy money for any half decent martial artist.

Then again, any half decent martial artist would have enough pride, honour and integrity to leave the brawling to the brawlers. After two weeks of only enough food to survive and clothes that were better classified as rags Tifa threw away any pride and honour she had.

Fighting got her the money she needed to buy food and a bit of ingenuity had a small shelter built just off the main routes of the slums on top of the scrap metal, it wasn't comfy by any means but it was a place to sleep and that mattered.

After nearly two years Tifa had given up all hope of finding Cloud, she would have left, gone back home but her teacher had found her in Midgar, there wasn't anything left of Nibelheim, nothing to go back to.

She became aware she was being followed after she kept seeing the same man almost everywhere she went, he was distinctive and had all the subtly of a truck without brakes. He was big, angry and had a gun grafted on his arm, easy to spot.

The day he looked like he was going to approach her two men in suits had approached her, it wasn't the first time people had come to talk with her, some wanted a fight whilst some wanted _other_ things.

The tall black man with the shades, he was a fighter, not like the brawlers that littered the slums like the plate that covered it. The red haired man with the stun rod was no less of a fighter, he just preferred to fight with words and slight of hand. Tifa knew what the suits meant, the TURKS.

A job was a job. Right?

Tifa had decided that she liked the suit, it was clean and sharp. So very different to the rags she had been wearing, Reno, the red haired man had given her a thumbs up. Rude, the tall black man had given her a pair of shades. The gift was nice, the meaningful look she had received along with them made Tifa think.

There was a purpose to the shades, what that purpose was Tifa had no idea.

Hindsight was an odd thing, particularly now when Tifa found her self staring at the still warm body of a girl, her brownish red hair covered the bullet hole that had been made by Tifa's still smoking gun.

The shades made sense. Humans had morals, pride, honour and integrity, the TURKS didn't, when they were out doing the wet work they couldn't afford to be human, that's what the shades were for, when they were off you were human, whilst you wore them you were a TURK.

When the blond girl had joined, her suit just as clean and sharp as Tifa's had been nearly a year ago.

Tifa had been the one to hand her the shades.

**Author's Note:**

> First post on here and the first of my darkness falls series.  
> I'm a fan of the dark and gritty so i'm writing a series of one-shots and possibly some follow-ups introducing a bit of darkness to some of my favourite series, some will be canon compliant, some won't, like this.


End file.
